


Jokers Wild

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Request: Erik and Reader play spades





	Jokers Wild

Recommended Listening: Outstanding by The Gap Band, Happy Feelin’s by Maze, and Smile (Living My Best Life) by Lil Duval

You’d be sure to get Erik back later for dragging you into a game of spades, but for now you needed to concentrate. Somewhere off in the distance the aux cord changed hands and the mood of the room shifted. You swayed and bopped to The Gap Band, mouthing the words towards Erik with a smile. He returned one of his own, the gold slugs tucked behind his thick lips catching the overhead light. The room was hazy with smoke and heat. Too many black folks tended to raise the temperature and you felt the first trickle of sweat make its way down your spine. You peeled the cropped jacket from your shoulders and fanned the skin exposed by your racerback tank. You saw Erik’s eyes darken and winked at him. 

Gathering your cards back into your hands, you shuffled the suits until everything was in order. There’d be no reneging for you. You didn’t feel like fighting with Erik nor did you feel like drawing the attention of everyone at the party with the argument that was sure to be louder than everything else around it. Seated at the other two sides of the table, M’Baku and T’Challa concentrated on the cards in their grasps. You’d offered to partner with one of them, but Erik had shut that down with a curt Hell Nah! He wasn’t being fair, but it seemed like no skin off the back of the two men and you’d dealt the cards. For a moment the music of the room faded away as you arranged the suits and signaled to Erik you were ready to start. 

“What y’all biddin’” Erik called out over the music. His grin let you know he thought you two already had it in the bag. His poker face was terrible.

***  
After the first time running the table, Erik pulled you from your seat and settled his meaty hands on your waist. He set the two of you into a two-step, and then twirled you until your back crashed into his chest. Your head fell back in laughter, his lips pressed against the shell of your ear.

“That’s what I’m talking about, baby girl. Give me another one of those and I got something for you.”

His voice was low and vibrating through your body. He gifted you with a sloppy kiss to the neck before two stepping backwards to his seat. You didn’t want to smile, but you did. Casting a quick gaze of sorry to M’Baku and T’challa, you took your seat again while Erik wrist flicked the cards across the table.

“Let’s get this over with. Me and my princess have some where to be!”

You raised an eyebrow at Erik. He got lax when he got cocky. “Chill.”

Both of you knew just how serious spades were. M’Baku and T’Challa may have understood the general rules of the game, but they had no idea the number of actual fights, flipped tables, and broken friendships you’d seen over a deck of cards. Truth be told, Erik would be your first scar if he fucked this up. Maze filtered out the Bluetooth speaker and you settled into the groove, swaying again in the chair. You let the heat blanket you and pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. You could feel Erik’s eyes on you. Letting out a chuckle, you took a pull from the drink at your elbow.

“Too bad we didn’t bet anything, right?” Your gaze was for him only.

Erik’s brow quirked. “Word? It’s never too late, princess.”

“How many books, Stevens?”

“How many you want, baby? Four? Five?”

“Five will do.” You glanced down at cards. “I’ll see that and add another three.”

“You sure you can handle that? Don’t want to aim too high.”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “If you two are done with this thinly veiled sexual banter, my partner and I are ready to bid.”

Your faced heated and you notated their books. You and Erik were too busy to notice how quickly your rivals snuck back into the game. Before you knew it, Erik was cutting you.  
“It’s like that Erik?! You didn’t see that whole ass queen I just threw out there?” You gestured wildly towards the pile of cards in the center of the table. “A damn king? Come on, man!” 

Erik propped his elbows on the table. “Calm the fuck down, princess.”

“I’ll calm down when you learn to play spades like any respectable Negro!” 

Erik’s growl was feral. “There ain’t nothing respectable about me, Princess. You know that.”

You jabbed a finger at him and down at the table. “Get your goddamn life together.”

M’Baku chuckled loudly and threw out an ace with a smirk. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Not the time Baku,” you warned. “In fact? Can we have a moment?” 

T’Challa and M’Baku exchanged glances and shrugged it was okay. 

You made your way around the table and gripped Erik’s arm to pull him from the chair. He stayed put.  
“Ask me nicely, baby girl.”

You bent down and placed your lips to his neck, flicked your tongue against his pulse. He moaned. “Please?”

He followed you willingly to a half bath near the entrance. The door sounded loudly as it closed behind you. In a flash you pushed a hand into Erik’s chest, pressing him against the wall. 

“Look here, Stevens,” your palm travelled from his chest down to the drawstring on his black joggers. “You’re getting a little cocky out there.” 

He propped his legs wider. “Is that so?”

You hummed and nodded, fingers untying the knot. “Now what are gonna do about that? Hmm?”

Your fingers hooked into his waistband as your eyes locked onto his. The joggers slid a bit lower the lower until both them and his boxers were pooled around his ankles. Your hands wrapped the girth that jutted forward between you.

“Careful, baby girl. We ain’t playing games in here.” 

Your knees bent of their own volition, your nails scraping the muscles of his thighs. “Who said I was playing?” 

***  
Erik stumbled out of the bathroom after you, his eyes glazed. The card table was empty and the deck was neatly stacked in the center. T’Challa waved from across the room. M’Baku was engrossed in a lively game of dominos. The room had shifted energy once again. This time, Lil Duval was crooning about living his best like. 

“Damnit! How long were we in there?” 

“Not long enough. You still owe me three books. Matter of fact, you owe me an entire game. How you gonna repay me?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of a way to repay me. Cutting ass nigga.”

“Fuck you!”

“You probably would have reneged, too! Let me check ya black card!”

His laughter was like music. 

Erik two stepped away from you. “I’m living my best life! I ain’t going back and forth with you niggas! I’m living my best life!” His hand outstretched. 

Eyes rolling into the back of your head, you placed your hand into his.


End file.
